


【웡섷｜友星】21公克

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 輕度色情與血腥描寫 / 自我流電波劇情
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, woohwa - Relationship, 友星
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【웡섷｜友星】21公克

——朴星和太輕了。鄭友榮不只一次這麼想。  
  
第一次意識到他有多輕，是朴星和倒在自己肩膀上睡著的時候。  
舞蹈課程剛結束，朴星和跟鄭友榮都選了冷氣出風口的位置，並肩坐在一起休息。當時ATEEZ才剛成立，因此當這位半生不熟的前輩搖搖晃晃地睡在他身上時，鄭友榮嚇到了。  
被他躺著的右肩感受不到壓迫，只有他安穩的呼吸起伏，過長的瀏海順著引力傾斜，露出不常曝光的右眼。

鄭友榮想起不久前，自己在半夜折返練習室拿落下的東西，離開時聽見隔壁練習室的歌聲；他好奇地貼在門上的小窗戶，雖然那個人背對著自己，但他看得出來那是朴星和。  
他過於纖細的背影獨自佇立在燈火通明的練習室裡，被抒情歌的悲情旋律圍繞，腳下陰影格外濃厚。  
鄭友榮依舊先離開練習室了，但他幾乎能確定朴星和待得相當久，今天才會在練舞結束後坐下的瞬間就忍不住睡意了。因此鄭友榮沒有叫醒他，直到十分鐘後，朴星和顫動著睫毛緩緩醒來，向鄭友榮尷尬地道歉。

「沒關係。」鄭友榮用一派輕鬆的語氣說。「你一點都不重。」

——因為那時的朴星和，就像體內被掏空了般寂寥。

———

第二次證明了這句話，是鄭友榮開玩笑地把朴星和揹起來。  
時光飛逝，他們已經正式出道了，彼此的關係也順其自然從點頭之交成為一同奮鬥的夥伴。  
鄭友榮喜歡對朴星和惡作劇。溫順的哥哥總是做出有趣的反應，嫌棄的、驚嚇的、委屈的、無奈的。也許朴星和也默認這是他們之間的感情證明，雖然有時玩過頭會讓哥哥生氣，但大多時候鄭友榮的玩笑會被笑著原諒。  
某天拍攝音樂錄影帶的空檔，鄭友榮暫時沒有被訪問，他看見朴星和在跟其他人打鬧，忍不住湊上去。

「哥，我也想揹你。」  
「什麼呀，友榮。」朴星和無奈地笑著。  
「剛才傘尼把你抱起來了，我應該也可以。」  
鄭友榮躍躍欲試的表情讓朴星和無法拒絕，他答應了。「上來吧。」鄭友榮彎著腰，雙手往後準備要接住他。  
揹著朴星和的鄭友榮不禁思考這哥一天吃的五餐都跑去哪裡了，就算沒有崔鍾浩那樣的怪力，想要扛起朴星和也不是難事——就連帶著他跳來跳去都不是問題。  
「 ——！」朴星和突然像小學生的書包一樣，被鄭友榮的腳步弄得上下彈跳，慌張之際只能將放在鄭友榮脖子上的雙手繞得更緊。  
「別怕，我會保護好哥的。」  
「真是的……呀！放我下來！」  
想當然鄭友榮不但不會放過他，還變本加厲地跳得更高。

朴星和無奈又緊張的笑聲在耳邊搖曳，毫無痕跡地滲進鄭友榮的腦袋裡，就如同他們一起度過的每個日常，習慣、理所當然、不時激起的高濃度快樂又深深刺進體內。

但鄭友榮突然對他的笑有了別的想法，是鮮少刺進日常的想法。他還想要再聽到更多。如果朴星和的笑聲能夠取代那天夜裡的背影，鄭友榮願意無數次成為他的雲霄飛車、為他製造快樂的腎上腺素。

是這樣的念頭，讓兩人的關係快速變質了嗎？

———

恍恍惚惚地，鄭友榮在一天夜裡醒來，而他很快就發現自己的手被側躺的朴星和壓住了，卻一點都不痛，因此他再次採取消極策略，等朴星和自己翻身。

第三次知道朴星和的體重有多麼無害，是他們的關係變得奇怪的那夜。  
鄭友榮頻繁的肢體接觸已經被所有人視為常態，但他很確定自己與朴星和的互動逐漸不正常。他將自己變本加厲的黏人歸咎於朴星和的縱容。

那天夜裡，鄭友榮找上朴星和，這是他在低潮時習慣做的事情。朴星和擁有撫慰他人不安的魔法。鄭友榮躺在朴星和腳上，悶悶地抱怨最近的不順，而朴星和一邊聽著、一邊緩慢地撫摸鄭友榮的頭髮。

也許只有這個時候，是朴星和在承擔鄭友榮的重量。

當鄭友榮暫時停下時，朴星和的手突然滑落在鄭友榮的臉頰上。  
「怎麼了？」鄭友榮抬起眼睛，望進朴星和被細長睫毛遮住的眼裡。  
「友榮長得真好啊。」他輕聲說，同時手指撫過鄭友榮眼下的痣。  
「為什麼……？」突然被稱讚的那一方沒來由地緊張起來。  
「沒為什麼……只是想這麼說。」朴星和垂著頭凝視鄭友榮的臉。「友榮啊。」  
他的叫喚過於柔軟，足以讓空間裡所有活物陷入戀愛。鄭友榮茫然地望著朴星和那無法解讀的表情，然後哥哥拍了拍他的頭頂。「該睡了。回你房間吧。」「等等。」  
鄭友榮坐起身，拉住朴星和的手腕。「哥，陪我睡。」

如果擁抱、牽手、一起睡覺、甚至親吻對朴星和來說都在好朋友的範圍內，鄭友榮已經不知道朴星和究竟會對什麼感到心動——事實上，就連鄭友榮也搞不懂自己對朴星和是什麼感情。

他想看朴星和的笑，偶爾也想看他哭，有點色情的那種意思，但還不至於看到朴星和就心跳加速；他無意佔有朴星和，也沒有必要對他和其他成員的互動感到吃醋，他只是想要待在他身邊久一點；他想要再擁抱他多一點，再多一點機會往他的臉頰上親吻……那一點點就像害怕咖啡變得太甜而謹慎灑落的糖粉，鄭友榮希望它們會無聲無息地融化在日常裡。

熟睡的朴星和仍然沒有翻身，但鄭友榮並不覺得手臂有任何不舒服，與此刻的千頭萬緒相比，朴星和一點都不沉重。鄭友榮凝視著朴星和安穩的睡臉，壓抑想要親吻他的衝動。

———  
  
第四次朴星和會壓在鄭友榮身上的原因，對鄭友榮來說有點難啟齒。  
那是他的貪欲終於蔓延到朴星和的身體上時。

「友榮啊……嗚……」  
「哥，再抱緊一點。」鄭友榮替坐在懷中的朴星和調整位置，他的雙腿環著鄭友榮的腰，喘著熱氣的嘴抵在肩膀上。面對面的體位讓體內的硬物埋得更深，也搗碎了朴星和的羞恥心。  
「我擔心你被我撞出去。」鄭友榮盡可能壓低聲音。  
「哈啊、不可以、小力點……嗯啊！」

鄭友榮扶著朴星和汗涔涔的背，奮力頂弄讓朴星和低聲呻吟，短促的喘氣好似要哭出來一般，發麻地刺激鄭友榮紅透的耳朵。外頭的談話聲僅隔一扇門，理性正嚴厲質問鄭友榮他們的舉止有多荒唐。

最後還是得走到這一步不可嗎？再怎麼單純的願望，也終將成為性慾的俘虜。鄭友榮頹然地想。他擁抱朴星和的方式無比珍惜，性的暴力快感卻幾乎讓他想把朴星和弄壞。

世界一定是因為他們的脫序而崩塌的。

———

最後一次，是鄭友榮背著重傷的朴星和回到基地。

溫熱的血液沿著彎曲的腰背流淌，再化為無數小血滴佔據腿部，最後染上鄭友榮走過的柏油路。距離基地還有兩條街，他的不安有增無減，擔心朴星和身上的血腥味再次引來怪物，鄭友榮也耗盡了體力，行動緩慢的兩人絕對無法再次從牠們手中逃脫。

然而在鄭友榮被恐懼、血味、疲倦染濕的腦海裡，出現了熟悉並老舊的念頭。那是在末日開始前的二、三年裡，沉睡在日常中的記憶。  
朴星和依然是那麼地纖瘦，並且壓在鄭友榮背上的重量比任何一次都還要輕。怪物奪走了朴星和的雙腳，血液不停地從傷口往外潰堤，不斷減少重量的他是在末世飄散的羽毛，隨時都會被死亡的洪流沖走。

「哥，星和哥。」眼看就要接近堡壘的安全區域，鄭友榮環顧四週，用極小的聲音叫喚他。朴星和在他肩上虛弱地呼吸。「我們快到了，醫療組會救你的。」  
「嗯……。」  
「看著我，哥，我就在這裡。我會送你回去的。」鄭友榮不停說話，就像他最擅長的那樣。他深怕朴星和再也不回應。「我會保護你的。」  
  
「笑一下吧，哥。」  
「呀，朴星和！」

身後人的沉默無止無盡。鄭友榮的脫力逐漸化成怒火。距離基地門口只剩一百公尺了，守衛的夥伴們明明就在眼前向他們奔來，朴星和卻還是不理不睬，寂靜的臭味狂妄地瀰漫。  
  
鄭友榮低下疼痛的脖子，眼淚順從地心引力垂直落下，染深了貧瘠的沙漠。他用盡所剩的力氣大叫出聲。就在這瞬間，鄭友榮感覺到有什麼在轉瞬之間抽離他的身體。他大夢初醒似的抬起頭，背上彷彿又更輕了點，明明他仍然揹著朴星和。

那是在他們碰觸到彼此以來，最輕的一次。意識到這一點的鄭友榮轉過頭，看見朴星和滿足微笑的睡顏。


End file.
